


Шепот, робкое дыханье

by Deathfeanor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: "Приходи вечером на сеновал". (с)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	Шепот, робкое дыханье

— Темно, как в жопе, — проворчал Леви, стараясь улечься на мягком сене так, чтобы было удобно. — Поверить не могу, что я на это согласился.  
— Ты сам сказал, что у меня в комнате так холодно, что яйца к ногам примерзают, — ответил Эрвин.  
— Да, но я думал, что ты Шадиса заставишь разобраться с доставкой дров…

Такой холодной осени много лет не было. Утром на траве лежал иней, в казармах днем было холоднее, чем на улицах, ночью согреться было почти невозможно. Из-за какой-то бюрократической ошибки или чьей-то безалаберности Разведка осталась без дров. Имевшиеся запасы экономили как могли.

В сарае, где хранилось сено для лошадей, было тепло. Пахло сухой травой и пылью, в сено тело проваливалось, как в пуховую перину; сквозь небольшое окно под потолком виднелось ночное небо, и в темноте, хоть и с трудом, можно было разглядеть силуэт спутника.

— Тут наверняка крысы, а еще у меня теперь все волосы в соломе, — продолжал ворчать Леви.  
— Это сено, — поправил Эрвин.  
— А есть разница?  
— Да… Но ты правда сейчас хочешь об этом говорить?  
— Кто сказал, что я вообще хочу разговаривать?

Леви притянул его к себе за лацкан куртки и поцеловал. Эрвин обхватил его руками, и они будто бы еще глубже провалились в сено. От долгожданного тепла и близости немного отяжелела голова, тело стало легким и податливым. Они долго целовались, лаская друг друга сквозь одежду. Стало жарко.

Эрвин скользнул рукой по животу Леви, пробираясь под рубашку. С удовольствием почувствовал, как напряглись под прикосновением мышцы. Леви шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он вывернулся из-под Эрвина и перевернул его на спину.

— У тебя руки холодные, — сообщил он, усевшись на его бедра.  
— У тебя тоже, — усмехнулся Эрвин. — Причем всегда.  
— Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты раньше жаловался, — ответил Леви, наклоняясь к нему.  
— А кто сказал, что мне это не нравится?

Он скользнул губами по его губам и стал целовать его шею. Расстегнул его рубашку, провел языком по груди. И вдруг замер.

— Ты что? — шепотом спросил Эрвин.  
— Сюда кто-то идет… Тихо!

Снаружи слышались шаги и чьи-то приглушенные голоса. Скрипнула дверь. «Не только нам холодно», — шепнул Эрвин. «Тихо… Хочу понять, кто это…»

Послышался громкий шепот:

— Не споткнись. Тут что-то валяется… Сапоги?

«Это Майк», — шепнул Леви.

— Тут занято! — своим обычным голосом сказал Эрвин.  
— О, привет, Эрвин! — отозвался Майк. — Ты там один?  
— Угадай с трех раз, — огрызнулся Леви.  
— Привет, Леви! Надеюсь, вы одеты, а то я с дамой.

Леви хотел ответить, но Эрвин прикрыл ему рукой рот.

— Сапоги внизу оставьте. Не надо лошадей землей кормить, — сказал он.

Первой к ним забралась Нанаба, следом за ней появился Майк.

— Между прочим, мы не с пустыми руками, — сказал Майк, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Отлично, — сказал Леви, — оставьте вино и убирайтесь.  
— Ну уж нет, — ответила Нанаба. — Мы тут уже несколько ночей греемся, так что это вы тут в гостях.  
— А я думал, мне одному эта мысль пришла в голову, — рассмеялся Эрвин. — Извини, Леви.

Леви позволил Эрвину себя обнять, но от поцелуя увернулся. Прижался к Эрвину спиной и успокоился. Романтические планы полетели коту под хвост, но это обстоятельство скрашивалось приятной компанией. Глаза к темноте давно привыкли, и было уютно и тепло. Тяжелая рука Эрвина лежала у него на животе, и это был такой простой и домашний жест…

— Стаканов нет, звиняйте, — сообщил Майк. — Так пить придется, из горла.  
— Что ж ты, герой-любовник, фужеров не добыл? — хмыкнул Леви, беря предложенную бутылку.  
— Чтобы случайно их тут кокнуть?  
— Твоя правда.  
— Хорошее вино… Ты не в кабинет к Шадису залез?  
— Пф, ты за кого меня принимаешь?  
— Мне родня прислала, — вставила Нанаба.  
— Кстати о Шадисе, — сказал Леви. — Вы тут все — офицеры, вы разве не можете… не знаю… повлиять на него?  
— В каком смысле? — спросил Майк.  
— В прямом. Служба снабжения налажала, и мы остались без дров. Но лес же рядом…  
— Под трибунал захотел?  
— А?  
— Лес считается королевской собственностью, — пояснил Эрвин. — Ты же не думаешь, что мы бы мерзли просто так?  
— А королю не жирно? Он у себя во дворце сидит. А мы тут жопы морозим.  
— Леви… — начал Эрвин.  
— А я согласна с Леви, — перебила Нанаба. — Еще одна такая ночь, и я сама возьму рядовых и пойду добывать дрова. А под трибунал надо тех, кто нас холодом изводит.  
— Вот, — рассмеялся Леви, — господа офицеры, самые большие яйца из вас троих — у нее.  
— Угомонитесь, рядовой, — ответил Майк.  
— Разжалуешь?

Луна поднялась над горизонтом, и сквозь окно пробился луч, стало чуть светлее. Разговор перешел на рассказы из кадетской юности и просто байки из армейской жизни. Леви слушал эти россказни, смеялся вместе со всеми. Впервые за почти год службы он чувствовал себя своим здесь. Поначалу ему было трудно сходиться с сослуживцами. Большинство разведчиков вышли из одного кадетского корпуса, были знакомы между собой до вступления в армию, и он, пришедший из совсем другого мира, сам себе казался чужим здесь. Эрвин взял его под крыло, а потом у них закрутился роман. Так он сошелся с офицерами, но ему все время казалось, что и в этой компании он незваный гость. К тому же, некоторые не скрывали своей неприязни к нему — и его прошлому. Он не говорил об этом с Эрвином, полагая, что это все не так важно. Когда они оставались вдвоем, ему было хорошо и спокойно. Одиночество отступало. Боль от потери притуплялась. Но он все еще был один. А сейчас это чувство отчужденности ушло, он смеялся и пил вместе с этими людьми, и ему было хорошо и спокойно. Тепло. Эрвин наклонился и поцеловал его в висок. Леви улыбнулся в темноте и сжал его руку.

Вдруг дверь внизу снова скрипнула, и все четверо замерли, прислушиваясь. «Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь», — пробормотал Леви. «Не матерись», — сказал Эрвин. Майк, который сидел ближе всего к краю, вытянул шею и вгляделся в темноту. «Кто-то с фонарем», — шепотом сообщил он.

— А тут кто-то уже есть! — послышался голос Ханжи.  
— Ханжи, ты с ума сошла?! Гаси свечу! Спалишь все! — крикнул ей Леви.  
— Я смотрю, у вас там вечеринка, — отозвалась Ханжи. — Мы к вам!

Фонарь погас, и на сеновал забралась Ханжи, вслед за ней забрался Моблит.

— Сапоги снимите, — сказала Нанаба. — В сапогах не пускаем.  
— Без вас знаем, — весело огрызнулась Ханжи. — Что вы тут делаете?  
— У нас тут оргия, как видишь, — сказал Майк.

Леви поперхнулся вином, но ничего не сказал.

— Ты уверен, что точно знаешь, что это значит? — спросил Моблит.  
— Не совсем, — честно признался Майк и рассмеялся.

Все принялись снова рассаживаться, на кое-как сооруженном подобии стола появилось еще несколько бутылок и ветчина с хлебом.

— Слушайте, — сказала Ханжи, — с этой холодрыгой в жилых помещениях надо что-то делать.  
— Мы с Леви собираемся разграбить королевский лес, — сказала Нанаба.  
— Отлично, я с вами! — сказал Моблит.  
— Предлагаю сразу брать Митру, — подхватил Майк.  
— А как же титаны? — спросил Эрвин.  
— Да хуй с ними, — был ответ.  
— У них нет хуя, — рассмеялся Леви.  
— Фу, Леви, тут же дамы!  
— Это ты начал, а не я.  
— А представляете, если бы был, — протянула Ханжи. — Какой…  
— От роста этот размер не зависит, — перебил Леви.  
— Утешайся этой мыслью, — хмыкнул Майк.  
— Эй!  
— Спокойно! — Эрвин сжал его, не давая двинуться.  
— Вообще-то, Леви прав…  
— Спасибо, Четырехглазая.  
— …и это научный факт. Но вы не учитываете масштабы, разницу в пропорциях…  
— То есть тебе мало их страшных морд, тебе надо еще, чтобы полуметровая елда перед лицом болталась? — спросил Майк.  
— Вот тут даже я бы испугался, — сказал Эрвин.  
— Спасибо, Майк, из-за тебя теперь нам всем будут сниться кошмары…  
— Я тебя спасу, если что, не бойся.  
— Фу, обязательно лизаться при всех…  
— Тут темно, как ты видишь, что мы делаем?  
— Во-первых, я слышу. Во-вторых, я рос в Подземелье, как думаешь, сильно там светло?

Немного помолчали. Время было уже позднее, всех разморило от вина и тепла, клонило в сон. Но прекращать пирушку не хотелось.

— Давайте во что-нибудь поиграем, — предложила Нанаба. — Леви, вот ты во что в детстве играл?  
— В «очко» и в «стос», в основном. В «наперстки» еще.  
— О, — протянул Майк, — что хочешь делай, а в карты с ним не садись. Обдерет как липку. По пять тузов в каждом рукаве, еще по три за каждым голенищем.  
— Ты мне долг так и не вернул, кстати, — ответил Леви.  
— И не верну. Ты шулер.  
— Я не виноват, что ты играть не умеешь.  
— Да успокойтесь вы оба! — сказал Эрвин.  
— Да мы же просто шутим, да, Майк?

Нанаба потянулась и зевнула.

— Ну вас, — сказала она. — Утро уже скоро. Давайте хоть немного поспим? А то разговоры уже кабацкие какие-то пошли…

Разобрали «стол», стали укладываться. Леви чувствовал, что у него слипаются глаза, и он лежал, уткнувшись Эрвину в шею. Эрвин укрыл их обоих своим плащом, спрятав ото всех. Сквозь дремоту еще доносились обрывки разговоров. Постепенно голоса затихли, и все провалились в сон.

— Так, рота! Подъем! — раздалось вдруг над ухом.

Леви открыл глаза. Не сразу поняв, где находится, он уставился в пространство. В конце концов понял, что разбудил его голос Шадиса.

— Что тут происходит вообще? — гаркнул Шадис. — Я старших офицеров дозваться не могу, а они на сеновале пьяные лежат! Офицеров жду через десять минут у себя! Рядовым — по два наряда вне очереди.  
— Что ты орешь, а? — спросил Майк. — В казармах спать невозможно. Дрова в лесу рубить ты запретил. Спасаемся, как можем.  
— Разговорчики. Десять минут. А вы двое, — обратился он к Леви и Моблиту, — на кухню марш.  
— Чтоб тебя разорвало, — огрызнулся Леви, но приказ выполнил.

***

— Ну, что сильно вам от Шадиса досталось? — спросил Леви.  
— Я под домашним арестом на два дня, остальные тоже… — ответил Эрвин.

Они сидели в комнате Эрвина, закутавшись в два одеяла и крепко обнявшись. Вопрос с дровами, по словам Шадиса, решился, но еще ночь надо было продержаться. Сарай заперли на висячий замок. Приходилось греться доступными способами.

— Значит, буду скрашивать твое одиночество, — протянул Леви.  
— Что бы я без тебя делал…

Эрвин сгреб его в охапку и уложил на постель.

— Если и сюда кто-нибудь сейчас припрется, я начну убивать, — сказал Леви и потянулся к его губам.


End file.
